


Loki makes friends!

by Sandboy28



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Adorable Loki', Birthdays, Hurt/Comfort, Loki in jail!, Loki lives!, Non parental disciplinary spankings, after spanking cuddles, pot smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 22:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14778401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandboy28/pseuds/Sandboy28
Summary: Our sweet young prince makes some good friends on Midgard and a few bad ones! Loki gets arrested! Two spankings to Loki's cute little bottom and lots of cuddles after.





	Loki makes friends!

On the occasion of Samantha Wilson’s tenth birthday, Loki brought her an amazing gift. It had actually been his father’s idea. Odin had suggested it because the child’s pony had recently been put to sleep after suffering from some obscure horse disease. Her father, Dave had yet to replace the animal as his daughter still grieved. Loki decided to give her another pony. His arrival was, as usual heralded by a visit from Heimdall.  
Dave came downstairs from his bedroom just as the Bifrost wave slammed into the ground in his barn yard, scattering a handful of chickens and scaring the hell out of a pet goat. He chuckled as the big sentry stepped out and greeted him.  
“Hello Heimdall!” Dave called out, grinning. He stepped forward and shook the man’s hand.  
“It is good to see you.” Heimdall replied.  
“I hope you’re going to tell me that Loki is coming for a visit.” Dave said amiably.  
“I am indeed.” Heimdall reported, smiling. “He wishes to bring young Sammy her birthday present.”  
“We would love that.” Dave replied. Heimdall nodded and stepped backward, swallowed up in the beam. Sammy was at school so the timing was perfect! The beam bearing Loki came down and deposited not only the young prince but two horses!. Loki sat astride his own horse, Storm and a smaller version of it, complete with saddle! The saddle bore her name and a large, pink bow and a huge card. Loki dismounted and ran up to Dave, hugging him warmly. “Hello sir!” Dave held Loki for a few minutes, his joy at seeing the boy overwhelming.  
“Oh, I missed you, son!” He said, giving Loki a friendly pat on the bottom. Loki smiled broadly.  
“This is Thunder. She is a present for Sammy’s birthday.” He handed the reigns to Dave. It was a beautiful pony, glossy and black with and a long, crimped mane of equally ink black hair. The saddle was black with gold accents and set up perfectly for Sammy’s short legs. It nickered and nuzzled Dave. Loki fed the animal a small apple and it munched the treat happily.  
“Well, she is going to love this!” Dave said, stroking Thunder’s glossy mane.  
“My father said I should name her ‘spanking’ because I disobeyed him and bred Storm with a female horse to get her. My father had forbidden me to breed him and he spanked me for disobeying him.” He said sheepishly. Dave chuckled.  
“You certainly sacrificed a lot to get her.”  
“Yes sir. May I take her to the barn?”  
“Sure. Put her in that last stall and give her some oats.”  
Loki walked Thunder into the barn just as the school but pulled up to the end of the driveway. Sammy scrambled off the bus with another little girl in tow. They raced up the driveway, as Sammy caught sight of Loki a huge smile spread over her face.  
“Loki!” She squealed, climbing the boy like a jungle gym. He laughed and kissed her forehead.  
“Happy birthday, Sammy!” The young prince said. “Who do we have here?”  
“This is Tara. Tara, this is my brother Loki!” The young prince smiled at Sammy referring to him as her brother. The other child, a slender little brown haired girl gazed up at Loki adoringly. He bowed deeply, taking her hand and kissing it grandly.  
“It is a pleasure to meet you, ma’am.” The boy said. Tara wilted, immediately smitten with the handsome teen.  
“Let’s go to the barn. Loki has a present for you, Sammy!” Dave said, ushering his daughter toward the structure. She smiled, patting her hands together in anticipation. Loki shot ahead and walked Thunder out, handing the reigns to her.  
“Happy birthday, Sammy!” He said. Sammy’s face fairly glowed at the sight of the pony. She stepped up to her, stroking her silky mane lovingly.  
“Oh, Loki! She’s beautiful!” The girl squealed, flying into Loki’s arms. Tara looked on, smiling excitedly.  
“Wow! What a great present!” The girl said, smiling at Loki.  
The boy reached down and lifted Sammy up, placing her in the saddle and handing her the reigns.  
“She likes apples.” Loki said, patting the horse’s neck affectionately. “I brought Storm with me. I thought you might enjoy a ride together.” He said sweetly. Sammy reached down, grinning madly and kissing the pony’s neck.  
“Can we daddy?” She asked. Dave nodded. “Can Tara come too? She’s my best friend.”  
“Of course!” Loki answered. He mounted Storm and reached down, picking the other girl up and placing her on the saddle in from of him.  
“I’m moving in with you!” Tara exclaimed suddenly, making everyone laugh. Sammy gave Thunder a gentle kick and guided her out of the barn with Loki, storm and Tara in tow. Loki and company rode around the farm for about a half hour and came in, tying their horses off in the barn yard. Loki lifted Tara and sat her on the ground and Sammy dismounted on her own. “Sammy, your brother is Prince Charming!” The girl observed. Loki blushed.  
“I know.” Sammy replied, giggling happily. There was a huge cake on the kitchen table and Dave had made arrangements for Sammy’s favourite Chinese food to be delivered. The three ate the birthday dinner and afterwards, lit the cake. Sammy blew it out, proclaiming her one wish had already come true. Dave and the kids enjoyed cake and ice cream and she and Tara retired to her room to gossip and do homework. Loki went outside and brought the horses in, grooming them and putting their tack away neatly. He fed them their oats and gave them a shot of sorghum oats as well as a treat. When he came in, he got a long hug from his adoptive ‘father.’  
Loki and Dave stayed up, watching a football game on the television together. Dave explained the rules to Loki who sat watching intently, trying to learn the rules of the game. When Dave’s team finally lost the match Loki yawned. Dave sent him to bed with another warm hug and the young prince slept deeply until morning. 

* * * *

Early the next day, after Loki had finished his chores for the day a car pulled into the driveway. In it were three teenage boys, just about Loki’s age. Loki approached the car suspiciously. His previous encounters with the denizens of this place were less than happy. The dark haired boy behind the wheel spoke first.  
“Hey! Are you Loki?” he asked, smiling.  
“Yes.” Loki answered carefully.  
“We’re friends of Becca Combs.” The boy said. Loki smiled, remembering her as the lovely daughter of the sheriff. “We just came by to say Hi and see if you wanted to hang out.”  
“Hang out of what?” Loki replied innocently. The boys all burst out laughing. “She told us you aren’t from around here. It means be friends with us.” The boy explained. “My name is Harry and these guys are Elton and Steve.” The two other boys smiled and waved amiably.  
“Okay!” Loki said brightly. “I have to get permission from my uncle. Wait here.” Harry agreed and Loki went into the house.  
“Dave? May I go and…hang out with some boys?”  
“What boys?” Dave asked, peeking out the back door.  
“They are friends of Becca. They asked if we could be friends.” Loki’s sweet face was innocent and open. Dave smiled.  
“Okay son. Be home in time for supper.”  
“Yes sir.”  
“And stay out of trouble!” He gave Loki a gentle pat on his bottom.  
“Yes sir, I will.” Loki trotted out to the car and got into the front passenger seat. The car pulled out as Dave watched. He picked up the phone and dialed the sheriff’s office.  
“Hello, is Dick there?” Dave asked.  
“No, he’s got the day off. This is Deputy Williams. Can I help you?”  
“No, nevermind. Thanks anyway.” He hung the phone up, taking note of the make and colour of the car. He told himself that Loki was a good boy and he knew how to take care of himself. 

* * * *

Loki returned in the same car a few hours later. Becca was with them now and the five of them came in and greeted Dave. Loki was holding a Frisbee and beaming with happiness. Dave had made a pitcher of lemon squash and he made all five kids a glass.  
“Dave! My friends taught me how to play Frisbee!” Loki announced, delighted with himself.  
“That’s great son. What else did you kids do?”  
“We went to our new house and I showed Loki how to play video games.” Becca said, smiling.  
“I was rubbish at it.” Loki said, laughing. “Can we go somewhere together tomorrow?” Loki asked, smiling sweetly.  
“Sure son. Just finish your chores and you can go.” Loki smiled as his new friends patted his back and grinned. The kids stayed long enough to finish their drinks and left. Loki stayed behind to help Dave with dinner. “They seem like nice kids.” Dave said, setting the table.  
“Yes. I like them very much.” Loki said. They seem fascinated with the fact that I’m a prince.” He told Dave.  
“Well, there aren’t many princes around here, Loki.” Dave said, smiling. Sammy flew through the door with Tara close behind.  
“Daddy can Tara have supper with us?”  
“Sure honey. Loki get me another plate and silverware.”  
Loki complied, smiling at the girls. “Great! I can show you the card trick I learned from Harry.” The four ate their dinner, talking and laughing. Tara bored a hole through Loki with her eyes, under the influence of the biggest crush she had ever experienced. Sammy laughed, poking fun at her.  
“I can’t help it. You’re just so cute!” Tara said, making everyone laugh.  
“Where have I heard that before?” Loki said cheekily. Sammy blushed.  
“Well you are. Now I have proof!” She said, giggling. After the meal, Loki produced a deck of cards and performed two neat tricks for the girls. Dave and both girls clapped when he finished, making Loki break into an incandescent smile. Sammy and Loki did the washing up and the two girls went into Sammy’s room to giggle and gossip. They all turned in early that evening. 

* * * *

The next day, Loki did his chores as usual and waited for his friends. When they didn’t show he rang Becca. She told him that the car had stalled and they would have to hang out tomorrow. Loki was mildly disappointed but carried on with his day. Dave asked him to take the truck into town and pick up a package from the post office. Loki happily complied, driving into town and going straight into the office. When he stepped out, another group of young people were standing around the front of the truck. They looked friendly enough and Loki went to the vehicle, depositing the box in the bed.  
“Hello.” He said, walking up to them.  
“Hey man.” One of the boys said. “Are you Loki?” The youngster nodded.  
“Yes. Are you friends with Becca?” He asked innocently. The boys looked at one another conspiratorially.  
“Uh, yeah. I’m Chris and this is Dell and Trace.” Loki shook their hands, noticing a funny smell on them. “We just wanted to welcome you to the area.” Chris said, smiling. “We heard you aren’t from around here.”  
“That’s right. Thank you.” Loki answered politely.  
“Want to hang out for a little while?” Chris asked.  
“Well, I do but I have to take this package back to my uncle. Do you have a car?”  
“Yeah! We’ll follow you and pick you up from there.” Chris said.  
Dave watched Loki disappear down the road with yet another set of teens, feeling a bit better about it since Loki’s lat experience was going well.  
An hour later, as they sat on a country lane, Trey rolled some kind of leafy vegetation into a tube and licked it, putting one end in his mouth. He pulled a lighter from his shirt pocket and lit the thing, inhaling deeply as Loki watched in fascination. He held it out for Loki who had never smoked anything in his life.  
“What is it?” The young prince asked.  
“It’s weed, man.” Trey answered, smiling. “Just put this end in your mouth and suck on it. You’ve gotta inhale. Hold it in for a minute.” Loki did as Trey instructed. He immediately lost the smoke, coughing and hacking.  
“I don’t think I like weed.” He said, still coughing.  
“Everybody does that at first.” Trey answered as the other teens dissolved in laughter. “Try it one more time.” Loki took the thing in his hand again and took a long draw, holding the smoke in for several seconds. He coughed again, but not as badly. “Atta boy, Loki!” Chris said, clapping him on the back. Loki smiled, realizing that the World was canted slightly sideways! Suddenly he began to laugh, even though nothing was particularly funny. Twenty minutes later, the joint was finished and so was Loki. His eyes were half lidded and bloodshot. He laughed uproariously as everything he saw.  
The other kids laughed with him.  
A sudden knocking sound at the driver’s window made them all jump! Loki looked out to see a policeman staring in at him! All of the colour drained from his face as he realized he and the others were in serious trouble. 

* * * *

Dick came in for his shift at four O’clock to find Loki in a cell with several other boys. The boy sat on a bench in the cell looking absolutely terrified. “What are you doing in there, Loki?” He said, smiling. He opened the cell and brought the frightened boy out of the cell and led him into the front office. The preceding officer explained that Loki and his friends had been caught smoking cannabis in a car on the side of the road. After he left Dick looked at Loki, his face unreadable. “What were you doing smoking pot with those kids, Loki?” Dick asked. Loki began to cry.  
“I…I didn’t know…I’ve never…” He burst into tears, sobbing into his hands. Dick’s heart broke as he sat there, watching Loki fall apart. He rose and walked to Loki, pulling him into a gentle hug.  
“Now, now. Don’t cry. Come on now and talk to me son.” He said. Loki forced himself to straighten up but still managed to look absolutely miserable. “Did Dave know you were with those boys?” He asked.  
“Yes sir.” Loki answered meekly.  
“Well, you know that stuff is illegal Loki.” Loki nodded dejectedly  
“Yes sir.” His voice was tiny.  
‘Well, you have two choices. I can charge you with delinquency and you’ll have to go to juvenile court, or I can spank your little butt.” Loki looked up at him, his face sweaty and pale.  
“What will they do to me in ju…ju…”  
“Juvenile court?” Dick said, finishing the sentence for him. “They might put you in a detention center. Those are not nice places for a sweet little fella like you.”  
“I will take the spanking.” Loki answered, looking terrified. Dick stood up and walked to the door that led to the cells and shut the door to block out the sound of Loki’s discipline. He pulled the window shades and locked the front door. Loki watched him, growing more frightened by the moment. Finally, he sat on the edge of his desk and pulled the boy to him, undoing his fly and pulling him across his knees. He drew Loki’s jeans down, baring his bottom. Loki began to cry softly as his bottom was positioned across the big man’s right knee.  
“Now hold still Loki, okay?” Dick said softly.  
“Yes sir.” Loki squeaked. Dick looked down at Loki’s pale, bare little bottom, remembering the last time he spanked the boy. His heart was breaking having to do it again. He lay one big hand on Loki’s back and began to spank him. The swats were administered with very little force. More brisk pats to the soft little bottom. They stung but not as badly as Loki had anticipated. Dick scolded the boy gently as he spanked.  
“You’re a good boy, Loki. I don’t want to see you with those naughty boys again, understand?” he said, continuing to spank the little behind carefully. The sting was building up and the youngster began to wriggle his little bottom and squeak in discomfort. His cheeks were pinking up and Loki was crying throughout. “I don’t want to have to spank you any more Little Fella, understand?”  
“Yes sir!” Loki squeaked as the gentle discipline continued. Dick finished the spanking with three brisk, stinging spanks to the boy’s sit spots. He yelped after each one. When it ended he lay limp, crying softly.  
“Good boy.” Dick said, giving his little bottom a gentle rub for a few minutes. He righted Loki’s jeans and picked him up, setting him on his feet. Loki’s face was red and wet with tears. His expression was so adorably sad and contrite Dick chuckled and drew him in for a hug. He looked like the well spanked child he was. Dick held him in his arms until the tears dried up. Once again, Loki held his hand out to shake and thanked Dick for correcting him. “Okay sweet boy. Now you know I have to tell Dave, alright?” This intelligence went through the young prince like a bullet! Dave would almost certainly tan his hide for this! He groaned miserably, rubbing his stinging bottom.  
“Dave?” Dick began on the phone. “This is Dick down at the sheriff’s office. I’ve got Loki here.” There were angry squawks on the other end of the line. “No, he’s fine he just got caught with some local boys smoking wacky tobacky.” He chuckled at this. He hung the phone up, turning to Loki. “Come on son. I’m taking you home.”  
The ride back to the farm was miserable for Loki. He knew he was in for another spanking and the thought of it was terrifying. The worst things was the fact that he had probably lost Dave’s trust in him. The thought of this made the boy break into sobs as they drove toward the farm. Dick said nothing, assuming Loki was only frightened of another round of bottom warming. He felt sorry for the boy and planned to try and talk Dave out of punishing the boy too severely.  
When the cruiser pulled into the barn yard, Dave was waiting for them. Dick got out first and came to Dave. “Now Dave, I want you to know that Loki had no idea that stuff was illegal before he used it.” Dave scrubbed his face with his hand, fetching an exasperated sigh. Dick walked around and opened Loki’s door, letting the boy step out. He was already crying and looked at Dave miserably. The sight of the very upset teen drained every trace of anger from the big farmer. He hugged Loki warmly, shushing his tears.  
“I know, it’s alright boy.” He said as Loki wept into his chest.  
“I’m sorry Dave!.” Loki cried. “I know you don’t trust me anymore.” He sobbed miserably, clinging to the man tightly.  
“Hey now.” Dave whispered, pulling Loki out to look into his sad little face. “Why do you think that?” he lifted Loki’s chin and looked into his face, smiling. “I still trust you son.” He said, gathering the boy into his arms. Dick smiled at them as they stood in the driveway. He turned and got back into his cruiser, pulling away and leaving Dave to handle the boy on his own.  
“I’m so sorry!” Loki squeaked. Dave patted his back.  
“I know. You’re still getting a spanking though.” Dave said, smiling down at the boy. Loki nodded, knowing that was coming. Dave brought the boy into the house and went straight for the bedroom, closing the door. Sammy was at Tara’s house but he wasn’t taking chances.  
He undid Loki’s trousers for the second time that day and lay him across his lap, pulling the jeans down to his knees. Loki stayed silent and lay still as Dave began to deliver a sharp, stinging spanking. Loki yipped as the big man’s palm stung his naked behind. This was a harder spanking than Dick had given him and his bottom was already sore. He yelped when Dave spanked his tender sit spots briskly, leaving a darker pink handprint with each swat. Paradoxically, Loki’s tears slowed the longer the spanking went on. His guilt was being removed by this gentle, loving discipline and he felt more affection than pain from the big palm. Altogether Dave administered twenty five smacks to the boy’s bottom, warming it through and leaving it stinging and bright pink. When his hand stilled he leaned down and kissed Loki’s sweaty little face gently.  
“I love you son.” He said softly, patting Loki’s warm little backside.  
“I love you too.” Loki said sweetly. He felt the love as he was comforted. His bottom smarted but he had never felt safer and more loved than right now. Dave pulled his boxers and jeans up and stood Loki up, pulling him into a warm hug. The boy melted into the embrace, smiling.  
“You are grounded to the farm for the rest of your stay.” Dave said softly. Loki nodded.  
“Yes sir. I’m sorry Dave.” He said meekly as he rubbed his sore bottom. 

* * * *

Loki was secretly glad his punishment included grounding. He felt much safer at the farm and well away from any possible trouble. He had taken his punishment for the pot smoking incident and had learned his lesson. Best of all, Dave still trusted him. He would hate to lose that trust. He resolved never to do anything without asking permission first. He no longer feared the big sheriff or his palm. After the extremely gentle spanking the man had given him he knew the man cared about him.  
Dick payed them a visit the next day. Loki met him in the driveway, hugging him affectionately. The big sheriff returned the hug, smiling down at this sweet boy.  
“Hello sir!” Loki said, smiling.  
“Well hello Loki.” he walked with the teen to the house. “How’s your bottom?” He asked, giving him a gentle pat.  
“It’s much better thank you.” Loki said sheepishly. Dick chuckled and patted him on the back as he walked him in.  
“Hello Dick.” Dave greeted, pulling a chair out for his friend. Loki stood by, smiling. “Have a seat, Loki.” he said, pulling one out for the boy. Loki’s brows climbed and he sat down very carefully, wincing as his bottom made contact with the chair.  
“Aw.” Dick said, giving Loki a pitying look.  
“I know, I really smacked his little bottom.” Dave said. Loki looked down, embarrassed.  
“I thought you’d be out with Becca and her friends.” Dick said.  
“I’m still being punished sir.” Loki said, still looking down.  
“I see. Well, you’re probably better off. This World is a rough place for a little fellow from another planet.” Loki chuckled at this.  
“I love being here with Dave and Sammy.” Loki said, sparing Dave an adoring look. “I’m happy to stay here.” He said, smiling at Dave.  
Loki stayed a few more days and rode around the farm with Sammy. When he went home he resolved never to let anyone talk him into anything without asking permission first!


End file.
